The present invention relates to a slide gate for use in maintaining a dust free environment. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slide gate and dust cover construction which provides dust tight operation in the filling and discharge of bins and containers.
Previous slide gates and similar devices are described in the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 333,492 to Watson; 1,449,786 to Shanley; 2,227,712 to Hackley; 3,255,714 to Dorey; 3,661,357 to Armstrong; and 4,610,430 to Besnard et al.
By the present invention, there is provided an improved dust tight slide gate assembly which can be completely removed from its associated container and reinstalled either by manual or mechanical means, thus allowing cleaning of the gate and cavity to meet specific government and pharmaceutical requirements.